Le cadeau
by Nekabue
Summary: Que fait Hermione au Manoir Malefoy le jour de noel? One shot


Disclaimer: Les persos sont à JKR mais l'histoire est bien à moi.

Bla bla de l'auteur : Petit o/s réalisé dans le cadre d'un concours de noel. Je ne suis pas fan du couple HG/DM pedant leur période scolaire, mais je crois que ce petit interlude leur va bien.

Qui l'aurait cru? Moi, Hermione Granger je suis dans une chambre du manoir Malefoy attendant nul autre que Drago Malefoy. Dire que tout ça a commencé à cause d'une discussion un peu vive avec mes deux meilleurs amis.

« -Tu peux bien parler de moi Hermione, tu n'est sorti avec personne depuis Viktor. Dit Ron brusquement.

-Peut être mais Harry a sorti avec Cho avant d'être avec Ginny. Et il n'a pas passé son temps à fantasmer sur la femme de Bill.

-Wow! Quel don juan! Je m'excuse mais on ne peut pas tous être des champions comme Harry ou des dragueurs pathologique comme Malefoy.

-Ron, je t'en prie, je n'aime pas que tu associes mon nom à celui de Malefoy. Et puis vous êtes ridicules, tu n'est pas un tombeur et toi non plus Hermione. Nous ne sommes que de pauvres Gryffondor plein de courage devant l'adversité mais peureux en matière de relations amoureuses.

-Tu peux parler pour toi! Je suis très courageuse et si je décidais que je voulais un garçon en particulier, je n'aurais aucun mal à l'avoir. Dis-je vexée.

-L'amour ma chère Hermione ne s'apprend pas dans les livres, il faut non seulement de la théorie mais aussi de la pratique pour devenir aussi habile que Malefoy en amour. Dit Ron sarcastique.

-Mais tu sembles particulièrement obsédé par Malefoy. Ne me dis pas que tu le considère comme le roi des amoureux. Il n'est qu'un homme après tout et si je décidais de le prendre dans mes filets il ne me résisterais pas longtemps et je l'aurais comme ça. Dis-je en claquant des doigts.

-Non mais tu blagues. Me répond Harry ahuri

-Vous croyez que je bluff? Dis-je en regardant Ron dans les yeux. Nous sommes le 19 décembre, je vous jure que lors de mon retour en janvier j'aurai séduit Drago Malefoy.

-Et qu'est-ce qui nous le prouvera, vous aller vous promener main dans la main, à travers Poudlard? Me questionne Ron en retrouvant la voix.

-Non, vous savez ce que je suis et ce qu'il est, jamais il n'acceptera d'avoir une relation suivie avec moi, mais rien ne nous empêches de nous amuser un peu ensemble pendant la période de Noël. Dis-je faussement assurée. Je vous ramènerai son caleçon comme preuve. »

Et voilà comment je me retrouve ici à attendre ce crétin de Malefoy, comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide. Au moins ma première fois, si première fois je réussi à avoir, sera avec un homme d'expérience. Je l'entend qui arrive, je dois prendre une attitude lointaine et détachée, avec une moue un peu boudeuse.

« -Ma mère m'a dit que j'avais de la visite. Dit Drago en entrant brusquement dans sa chambre. Granger, mais que fais-tu ici? Et dans cette tenue? Halloween est passé depuis longtemps tu sais. Me dit-il en détaillant ma petite robe rouge qui ne cache rien de mes formes anguleuses.

-Je t'attendais, je suis...Je suis ton...Cadeau de noël... Dis-je dans un souffle sans oser le regarder.

-Mon quoi? Demande Drago en s'étouffant.

-Ton cadeau de noël. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec moi, de préférence sans sortir de la chambre à coucher. Et je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas mandatée pour faire le ménage.

-Mon cadeau de noël. Répète Drago bouleversé en se rappelant la conversation qu'il a eu avec ses amis la veille de son départ. »

« -Et vous les gars, vous avec pensé à mon cadeau. Moi le prince des serpentards, je ne peux pas me contenter d'un banal cadeau acheté chez Honeydukes. Il va vous falloir faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour me surprendre.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne t'y attendra pas, ton cadeau viendra te rejoindre le matin de noël. Je te garanti que tu en sera très heureux. »

Bon s'il avait eu à choisir, il aurait préféré une sang pur, avec des formes plus avantageuses et surtout pas une de ces tarées de Gryffondor. Mais avoir l'amie du survivant comme cadeau de noël est une douce vengeance. Il ne sait pas ce que ses amis ont bien pu faire pour qu'elle accepte de se prêter à ce petit jeu mais pourquoi ne pas en profiter. Pense-t-il en s'approchant doucement d'Hermione pour l'embrasser.

Voilà, maintenant je ne peux plus reculer, il a eu l'air un peu surpris mais moins dégoûté que je ne l'aurais cru. Il doit se dire qu'après tout une fille où une autre quelle importance. Me dis-je en le regardant s'approcher de sa démarche féline.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'arrive au terrier l'air triomphant et le regard brillant. Après un rapide bonjour à la famille réuni autour de la table, je vais rejoindre Harry et Ron qui sont toujours couché. J'arrive dans la chambre en cachant le bout de tissus, preuve de ma hardiesse.

-Debout bande de molassons, l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Je viens vous annoncer officiellement que j'ai réussi à remplir ma promesse. Dis-je en brandissant le slip de Drago sous le nez endormi de Ron.

-Tu es dégoûtante. Me répond-il en se précipitant vers les toilettes.

-Tu as osé? Me dit Harry le regard rempli de fierté. »

J'ai osé et j'en suis très fière, je ne pouvais rêver de plus beau cadeau de noël. Pour un serpentard, il a été parfait s'il n'avait pas été lui et que je n'avait pas été moi peut être que nous aurions pu approfondir notre relation. Pour ma part cela restera gravé en moi comme le jour où j'ai découvert la vrai nature de Drago Malefoy.

Pendant ce temps l'homme de mes pensées est réveillé par un hibou qui cogne à sa fenêtre. Il s'extirpe difficilement de la douce torpeur crée par sa première nuit d'amour. Lui le plus grand tombeur de Poudlard n'avait, en fait, jamais connu les joie de l'amour. Sa réputation étant bâtie sur des oui dires et des ragots de fonds de cachots grandement alimentés par son amie Pansy. Il laisse entrer le hibou qui porte un lourd paquet. Surpris il l'ouvre et découvre un livre de sorts et enchantements « Les pouvoirs de l'amour et philtres en tout genre » ainsi qu'un mot de ses amis.

« Comme nous ne savions pas quoi te donner, nous avons pensé que pour le roi des don juans, un livre sur l'amour était tout indiqué. Tu pourras t'amuser en le regardant. »

Mais alors si ce livre est le cadeau... Granger?


End file.
